A World Without Gaara
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Fic for Gaara's birthday. Summary: Temari menemukan buku gambar milik Gaara saat masih kecil. "Tak ada pesta ulang tahun untuk monster sepertimu, Gaara." Bagaimana cara Temari mengubah hal itu? Sand sib fic, no pairing. One shot, review please!


Ini adalah fic untuk Gaara's day.....pertama kalinya bikin sand sib fic. Gak tau sih jadinya bagus atau jelek. Ceritanya juga terlalu angst, jadi maaf aja ya....

Warning: Slight OOC, gaje, lebay, miss typo, dll

Disclaimer: Siapa yg gak tau kalau Naruto kepunyaan Kishimoto-sensei? Gak ada kan?

* * *

**A World Without Gaara**

Satu lagi hari yang damai berlalu di Sunagakure. Seorang gadis berambut kuncir empat pun bersiul rendah menyambut datangnya hari yang cerah ini. Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan desa yang berpasir. Kedua tangannya menenteng belanjaan yang ia beli hari ini. Tak peduli dengan teriknya matahari yang menyengat, mood gadis itu tetap riang. Senyum tipis – yang banyak dianggap orang, senyum yang agak jaim – selalu terpulas di bibirnya.

Gadis berambut pirang pasir itu sangat senang. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahun adik bungsunya.

Ia tersenyum makin ceria mengingat hari spesial besok. Gadis yang menyandang Temari ini dengan sukarela bersusah payah mencarikan hadiah yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada adiknya yang merupakan seorang pemimpin desa Suna itu. Meski besok juga adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya, namun tak ada salahnya untuk merayakan hari kelahiran adiknya kan?

Ya itu benar, adiknya, yang bernama Gaara, selalu menolak mengadakan pesta ulang tahun karena ia lebih memilih untuk berziarah ke makam ibunya. Bahkan ketika seluruh warga Suna mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun pemimpin mereka itu, Gaara hanya menghadirinya dengan tampang dingin.

Temari dan juga Kankurou, kedua kakak Gaara, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat Gaara merasa senang pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan, sebagai seorang kakak tertua, Temari memutuskan untuk membuat Gaara bahagia pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 ini. Ia akan melakukan segala cara, termasuk membakar semua tugas Gaara yang menghalangi rencananya bila memang itu diperlukan. Ia menjadi seorang jounin bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka.

Temari menghela napas panjang, ia sudah bertekad untuk membuat hari ulang tahun Gaara besok menjadi hari yang sangat spesial. Dengan santai, ia mengayun terbuka pintu rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kedua adik lelakinya. Ia tahu, sekarang pasti Kankurou sedang mati-matian menyelesaikan misi secepatnya agar bisa pulang besok tepat pada waktunya. Sedangkan Gaara, pasti sedang berada di kantornya, tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas penting yang meronta untuk diselesaikan.

Intinya, rumah ini sekarang kosong.

Temari menaruh belanjaannya di ruang tamu, yang terdiri dari kertas berwarna-warni, kue-kue dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang identik dengan pesta ulang tahun. Ia akan membuat semua hiasan hari ini di kamarnya dan memasangnya besok, agar Gaara tidak curiga. Setelah yakin kalau belanjaannya lengkap, tidak ada yang kurang, Temari segera menaruh semua belanjaannya itu di dalam kamarnya. Untung Gaara itu orang yang menghargai privasi, jadi tidak pernah ada kejadian Gaara main selonong masuk ke kamarnya. Beda sekali dengan Kankurou yang tidak jarang masuk tanpa ketuk pintu ketika kakak perempuannya sedang ganti baju.

"Belanjaan sudah, berarti....beres-beres rumah," gumam Temari. Ia akan memasak kue besok, memasang semua hiasan pada siang hari, dan pada malam hari ketika Gaara pulang, ia dan Kankurou akan siap menyambutnya dengan suansa pesta yang meriah.

Ini cuma pesta keluarga, jika terlalu banyak orang hadir, justru akan membuat Gaara jengah, karena adiknya itu tidak suka keramaian.

Temari segera keluar kamar dan bergegas untuk membereskan rumahnya. Sebenarnya, ia adalah tipikal cewek yang membenci perkejaan rumah tangga. Tapi, tampaknya, ia dan adik-adiknya lebih nyaman untuk mengurus rumah mereka sendiri tanpa pembantu, wajar, sifat mereka yang agak susah percaya dengan orang lain tampaknya sudah mendarah daging.

Berusaha memasukkan lebih banyak semangat, Temari segera membersihkan rumahnya – yang sayangnya, cukup berantakan – itu. Dimulai dengan mencuci semua piring kotor yang menumpuk, mengelap meja yang kotor dan menata berbagai furniture rumah yang berantakan. Ketika memasuki kamar Kankurou, Temari tidak heran melihat kamar adiknya itu seperti bengkel boneka. Peralatan memperbaiki boneka, spare parts dan sebagainya berserakan di lantai. Gadis berkuncir empat itu sampai heran, bagaimana bisa Kankurou tidur di kamar yang berantakan seperti ini?

Karena terlalu malas untuk membersihkan perlatan boneka Kankurou – lagian, kalau diberesi, nanti malah dimarahi Kankurou – Temari hanya mengganti seprei dan mengambil baju kotor yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Selesai dengan kamar adiknya yang tertua, sekarang ia harus membersihkan kamar adiknya yang paling muda. Saat tangannya meraih tuas pintu, Temari sempat ragu. Gaara itu orangnya cukup tertutup, meski ia sudah lebih terbuka dibanding dulu, namun kelihatan sekali masih sulit baginya untuk begitu mudah mempercayai orang lain. Temari jarang sekali masuk ke kamar adiknya yang berada di ujung lorong ini. Kamar ini begitu terisolir, seakan menjadi dunia lain di dalam rumah ini.

Dulu, saat Gaara dikenal sebagai monster pembunuh berdarah dingin, kamar ini adalah area terlarang untuk semua penduduk Suna, termasuk keluarganya.

"Yah, kan cuma mau beres-beres ini, gak apa-apa kan?" gumam Temari pada dirinya sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke kamar adiknya dan akan menanggung resiko bila ia kena marah nanti.

Temari sempat tertegun melihat kamar Gaara yang kurang mencerminkan adiknya yang tenang dan cool itu. Kamarnya bisa dibilang kurang rapi – atau lebih tepatnya, cukup berantakan. Di lantai banyak bertebaran buku dan kertas-kertas, seprei yang menjuntai melesak dari tempat tidur dan bahkan bantal dan guling yang terbaring di lantai. Cuma baju kotor Gaara yang tak terlihat di kamar ini, adiknya itu memang rajin memilah baju kotornya untuk dicuci setiap hari. Temari terkikik sedikit, ternyata seorang "Gaara" juga masih seorang cowok remaja. Meski terkejut, tidak heran baginya melihat kamar Gaara seperti ini. Gaara memang bukan tipikal orang prefeksionis.

Temari meraih selembar kertas yang terdapat dekat dengan kakinya. Setelah mencermati, itu adalah salinan dari sebagian hukum Sunagakure. Senyum kembali tampil di wajahnya, sepertinya, diam-diam Gaara belajar keras untuk bisa menjadi Kazekage yang dapat dibanggakan. Ia jadi mengerti istilah "kamar seorang yang jenius selalu berantakan".

"Dibereskan tidak ya?" gumamnya menimang apakah Gaara akan marah bila ia mengacak-ngacak objek belajarnya. Ia memandangi keseluruhan kamar adiknya itu dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku yang tergeletak dekat jendela. Seperti buku menggambar, tapi tidak mungkin kan?

Karena penasaran, Temari menghampiri buku itu dan memungutnya. Memang benar, ini buku menggambar, dari sampulnya Temari bisa tahu kalau buku ini sudah berumur cukup tua. Buku menggambar di kamar Gaara? Apa mungkin ini buku menggambarnya saat ia masih kecil? Pikir Temari. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera membuka buku itu.

Matanya mencerna kalimat yang ada di halaman pertama buku itu:

"Sebuah Dunia Tanpa Gaara".

Dahinya mengernyit, ia yakin begitu bunyinya meski tulisannya memakai huruf hiragana yang masih mencong ke sini dan ke sana. Tampaknya ini tulisan Gaara ketika ia masih balita, mungkin sekitar 5 tahun. Ia menghiraukan perasaan kagum, betapa hebat adiknya sudah bisa memakai huruf hiragana dengan benar pada usia yang belia.

Penasaran dengan isinya, Temari kembali membuka halaman berikutnya. Ia nyaris tertawa saat melihat betapa lucu gambaran adiknya saat masih kecil. Namun, keinginan tertawanya hilang saat membaca kalimat yang ada di bawah gambar itu.

"Bila aku tidak lahir, ibu tidak akan mati".

Temari tertegun. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Gaara bisa berpikir seperti itu saat ia masih kecil. Ia mengelus gambar seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang sedang tersenyum. Gambarnya memang lucu dan aneh, khas anak kecil, namun kalimat yang ditulis Gaara membuat perasaannya sedih. Ia melirik halaman di sampingnya, dan membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sana sebelum mencermati gambarnya.

"Bila aku tidak lahir, ayah tidak akan jadi seorang yang gila karena anaknya adalah monster yang mengancam keamanan desanya".

Gadis berkuncir empat itu kembali terdiam. Ia heran kenapa Gaara bisa tahu hal seperti itu saat ia masih kecil. Namun, yang lebih penting, kenapa Gaara bisa berpikir hal menyedihkan seperti itu?

Ia melihat gambar laki-laki berambut coklat yang tersenyum bahagia. Di sampingnya, ia melihat gambar ibunya yang sedang tersenyum juga. Mereka berdua digambar Gaara dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia, namun Temari ragu, apakah saat menggambar ini Gaara merasa bahagia.

Pasti tidak.

Ia membalik halaman itu dan kembali membaca halaman berikutnya.

"Temari dan Kankurou tidak perlu repot karena tidak memiliki adik monster seperti aku". Temari melihat gambar dirinya dan Kankurou yang juga kelihatan bahagia. Namun, hatinya merasa tersayat melihat gambar itu. Ia melirik halaman selanjutnya yang terdiri dari potongan-potongan gambar. Gambar ia, Kankurou, ayahnya dan ibunya sedang berdampingan, ada yang sedang makan bersama, tertawa bersama dan berkumpul bersama. Namun, Temari tidak menemukan setitik pun gambar Gaara.

Adiknya tidak menggambar dirinya dalam keluarganya sendiri.

Ia membaca kalimat yang ada di halaman itu:

"Mereka akan lebih bahagia tanpa aku".

Tak terasa, setitik air mata Temari jatuh ke atas halaman itu. Ia segera menghapusnya dan menyadari kalau ada bekas air mata lain pada kertas itu. Namun, bekas itu sudah lama sekali, warna di sekitar bekas tetesan itu memudar dan meninggalkan bekas yang jelas.

Gaara menggambar buku ini sambil menangis. Temari merasakan matanya semakin panas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, pikiran macam apa yang bisa membuat adiknya itu menggambar buku seperti ini. Ia menggambar semua orang di dalam buku ini dengan ekspresi bahagia sementara dirinya sendiri menangis. Seakan, ia tidak patut untuk menerima kebahagiaan.

Berusaha menguatkan hatinya, Temari membuka halaman selanjutnya dan melihat gambar orang banyak yang ia tebak sebagai warga Suna.

Kalimat yang ada di bawah gambar itu adalah:

"Orang-orang Suna tidak perlu takut karena aku tidak ada". Wajah Temari semakin muram. Ia melihat halaman-halaman selanjutnya kosong tanpa goresan sedikit pun. Namun, ia menyadari halaman paling terakhir robek atau mungkin sengaja dirobek dan diselipkan di sana. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat satu gambar lagi.

Gambar Gaara seorang diri dengan tangannya yang menyeret sebuah boneka teddy. Gambar adiknya yang kecil di kertas gambar yang cukup besar.

Ia terlihat......kesepian. Temari melihat apakah ada kalimat di bawah gambar itu. Namun, matanya membelalak saat ia membaca satu kata yang dulu sering ia ucapkan kepada Gaara.

"Monster".

Temari membiarkan kertas itu jatuh dari tangannya dan menghiraukan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ia lupa, betapa jahat perlakuan dirinya pada Gaara dulu. Ia dan Kankurou selalu menghindarinya dan bahkan menghiraukannya saat Gaara menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian. Dulu, saat ia masih kecil, ia benci pada Gaara yang telah merenggut nyawa ibunya. Terlebih lagi, semua teman-temannya memanggil Gaara monster sehingga ia ikut-ikutan.

Ia masih ingat, wajah Gaara saat ia dan Kankurou pertama kalinya memanggil ia "monster" dan menyuruhnya pergi. Matanya yang hijau berlinang air mata sementara tangannya menggenggam boneka teddynya yang sudah rusak dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan dengan isak tangis, ia melangkah pergi. Tak ada yang menenangkan Gaara saat itu, tak ada yang mengelus kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya sendirian, menangis dan tersakiti sementara orang-orang menyalahkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan salahnya.

Dulu, Gaara bersikap seperti monster haus darah, karena tak ada orang yang memperlakukannya seperti manusia, semuanya menganggap Gaara sebagai seorang monster ganas, tidak heras jika akhirnya Gaara percaya kalau dirinya sendiri adalah seorang monster.

Tak terhitung berapa lama Gaara hidup sendiri. Meski semenjak kematian Yashamaru, Gaara berubah menjadi monster berdarah dingin, namun mata yang ia pancarkan tetap sama.

Mata yang kesepian dan begitu terluka.

Temari menyesal, bagaimana ia bisa lupa betapa jahat sikapnya terhadap Gaara dulu. Ia tidak ingat apakah ia pernah dan keluarganya merayakan ulang tahun Gaara saat ia masih kecil. Ia, Kankurou, ayahnya dan Yashamaru selalu pergi berziarah ke makam ibunya dan menghiraukan Gaara yang berdiri terisolasi dari mereka.

"Temari-neechan, pesta ulang tahun itu seperti apa?" itulah pertanyaan Gaara dulu saat ia mengetahui kalau Temari dan Kankurou diundang ke pestas ulang tahun temannya. Matanya berbinar dengan polosnya namun ia masih ingat, raut wajahnya yang polos dan penasaran terlihat sedih.

"Tidak akan ada pesta ulang tahun untuk monster sepertimu," itulah jawaban yang Kankurou berikan pada Gaara yang masih kecil dan polos. Tak ayal, adik bungsu mereka itu menangis dan dengan cueknya, Temari dan Kankurou pergi ke pestas ulang tahun temannya dan bersenang-senang.

Sementara Gaara menangis sendirian.

Namun, saat pesta itu, Temari bisa melihat dari jendela, sosok Gaara kecil yang bersembunyi di balik gedung dengan mata polos menatap menerobos jendela. Seakan sedang melihat sesuatu yang begitu berharga, bagai sedang melihat dunia impian yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Namun dengan segera raut wajahnya menjadi sedih dan Gaara pun menghilang.

"_Tidak akan ada pesta ulang tahun untuk monster sepertimu."_

Temari kembali menangis. Mentang-mentang karena Gaara sudah berubah, ia terhenyak dan lupa akan kenangan menyakitkan bagi Gaara itu. Tentu bukan hanya itu saja perbuatan jahatnya pada Gaara, ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menyakiti hati Gaara dulu. Jika dipikir sekarang, benar-benar suatu keajaiban Gaara tidak membunuh dirinya dan Kankurou dulu.

Ia sudah melewatkan banyak kesempatan, ia yakin dulu Gaara tidak pernah merasakan apa itu "kehangatan keluarga".

Temari mengambil buku gambar itu dan membaliknya, ia melihat ada tanggal yang tertera di sana. 19 Januari. Tepat pada saat ulang tahun Gaara. Dan ia melihat tulisan lain.

"Dari Gaara untuk Gaara".

Temari kembali termangu, adiknya membuat hadiah untuk diberikan kepada dirinya sendiri pada hari ulang tahunnya. Orang mungkin berpikir kalau itu gila, namun sebenarnya ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Temari tak mampu membayangkan, dengan raut wajah seperti apa saat Gaara menggambar cerita ini sebagai hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Betapa jahat dirinya, betapa berdosanya ia pada adiknya yang selalu kesepian itu.

Temari menghapus air matanya. Tak ada gunanya menangis. Ia akan melakukan Sesutu untuk membayar semua ini. Meski ia yakin, apapun yang ia perbuat tidak akan bisa menebus semua dosa yang ia perbuat pada Gaara.

Namun, ia masih punya satu misi:

Ia harus menjadikan hari ulang tahun Gaara besok sangat spesial.

***

Gaara keluar dari kantornya dengan tampang lesu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan tidak seperti semua orang pada umumnya, ia membenci hari ulang tahunnya. Meski sudah berubah, meski sudah meraih banyak kerpecayaan dan menjadi seorang Kazekage, Gaara masih membenci hari kelahirannya ini.

Ia masih berpikir kalau dunia ini akan jauh lebih baik tanpanya. Baginya, hari kelahirannya adalah sebuah kutukan untuk penduduk desa Suna ini.

Terlebih ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, ia membuat Temari dan Kankurou kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia juga tidak heran mengapa ayahnya begitu membencinya, pasti karena ayahnya juga membenci dirinya yang sudah membunuh istri yang begitu dicintainya.

Ia menyesal, namun ia tidak bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Ia malah menumpuk dosa lebih banyak dengan membunuh banyak orang dan menganggap suatu permainan.

Ia mencoba untuk berubah, ia berharap meski sedikit, ia bisa menebus kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Dan, sebagai bayaran atas rasa penyesalannya, Gaara memutuskan untuk tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak berhak merasa bahagia saat ulang tahun.

Kepalanya terasa pening, namun kakinya tetap melangkah menuju rumah. Ia harap Kankurou dan Temari akan bersikap kalau hari ini adalah hari biasa, bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Baginya, itu lebih baik.

Ia meraih kenok pintu dan memutarnya. Sebelum sempat ia mengatkan "aku pulang", ia sudah disambut dengn bunyi terompet dan teriakan "SURPRISE".

Ia tertegun sejenak saat melihat ruang tamu rumahnya yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan pesta, apalagi saat melihat kedua kakaknya memakai topi ulang tahun dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia hanya terdiam. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa tidak enak. Ia merasa menyesal, ia tidak pantas untuk menerima perhatian seperti ini. Biarlah ia sendiri dan merenungi semua kesalahannya pada hari ini, meski tidak enak untuk menolak pesta yang sudah disiapkan kedua kakaknya ini, namun ia harus mengatakannya.

Sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan satu kata, tangan Kankurou teracung di depannya, seakan menghentikannya untuk bicara.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin menolak pesta ini, kan Gaara? Namun, sebelum itu, terimalah hadiah kami ini," kata Kankurou cepat dan segera mengambil bungkusan kado yang entah ia ambil dari mana.

"Kami membuatnya sendiri lho, kami harap kau suka," kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Gaara menerima kado tersebut dan bertanya-tanya, ia segan untuk membukanya, namun karena Temari dan Kankurou memandangnya dengan penuh harap akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka kadonya.

Pertama, ia sangka ia mendapat hadiah pigura yang cukup besar. Namun, ia kaget saat melihat gambar yang ada di pigura itu.

Itu adalah gambarnya, gambar dari buku gambarnya saat ia masih kecil. Gambar dirinya yang sendirian dan kesepian. Namun, ia bisa melihat jelas kalau orang lain sudah menggambarkan hal yang baru. Ia melihat gambar Temari dan Kankurou mengapit dirinya di gambar itu. Wajah dirinya tidak lagi sedih namun tertawa bahagia. Tulisan "monster" pun sudah dihapus dan sebagai gantinya ia membaca "adik bungsu tersayang kami".

Ia tertegun, matanya terus melihat gambar itu. Ia ingat, betapa sedih perasaannya saat mengammbar gambar ini. Ia terus menangis dan berhati-hati agar air matanya tidak menetes mengotori kertas. Ia pikir, mungkin bila ia tunjukkan buku buatannya itu pada Temari dan Kankurou, mereka akan menjadi bahagia. Ia tidak bisa mewujudkan "dunia tanpa Gaara" jadi ia menggambarnya dan berharap kedua kakaknya akan senang. Namun, karena sadar betapa konyol dan menyedihkan perbuatan itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan buku itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini....," Kazekage berambut merah itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia merasa bila ia terus melihat gambar itu, ia kana menangis. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Betapa konyol baginya untuk merasa bahagianya hanya karena gambar sederhana seperti ini, namun ia sangat tersentuh.

Ia melihat Temari dan Kankurou sedang berusaha menahan air mata, mereka berusaha tersenyum namun mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca tidak bisa berbohong. Gaara sendiri pun tahu kalau matanya sendiri sudah berkaca-kaca.

Temari membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi. Setelah sekian detik, akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Maaf Gaara, aku membaca buku gambarmu," kata Temari seraya mengeluarkan buku gambarnya. Gaara tertegun namun tidak bicara apa-apa. "Yah...kau tahu..., kami sadar, betapa jahatnya sikap kami kepadamu dulu, parahnya lagi kami sudah lupa. Anggap saja, gambar ini untuk menebus semua itu Gaara," kata Temari dengan nada bergetar karena ingin menangis.

"Ya Gaara, kami tahu, cuma dengan gambar jelek ini tidak bisa menebus semua kesalahan kami, tapi yah....setidaknya kami sudah berusaha...., susah lho untuk menggambar seperti itu, tadinya Temari menggambar diriku seperti batang lidi yang kepalanya dikasih semak-semak tapi...," kalimat Kankurou terpotong saat Temari menendang kakinya. Tampaknya, sifat konyol Kankurou masih bisa belum sembuh juga.

"Pokoknya, kami minta maaf Gaara," kata Temari menghiraukan raungan Kankurou yang sedang mengelus-elus kakinya.

Gaara terus terpaku menatap mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sangat tersentuh, meski sepele, namun hal ini sangat berarti baginya.

"Ah, dan satu lagi," kata Kankurou yang sudah berhenti merintih, ia merebut buku gambar Gaara yang ada di tangan Temari dan merobek-robeknya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kertas kecil. Temari dan Gaara memandanginya dengan mata membelalak.

"Kita sudah tidak membutuhkan buku seperti itu kan? Paling-paling cuma dijual ke tukang loak," kata Kankurou bermaksud bercanda namun na'asnya mendapat tendangan lagi dari Temari.

"Itu benar Gaara, kami bersyukur kau lahir ke dunia ini, karena bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah adik kami," kata Temari dengan nada tegas.

Temari dan Kankurou memandang Gaara dengan nervous. Mereka takut adik mereka justru marah, namun mereka cuma bisa terdiam saat melihat setitik air mata mengalir dari mata adik mereka yang dikenal "tanpa ekspresi" itu.

Gaara segera menghapus air matanya, ia malu, sudah lama ia tidak menangis di hadapan orang lain. Namun, sebuah rangkulan hangat dari kakak perempuannya justru membuat tangisnya pecah. Ia bukan menangis karena sedih, namun ia menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena akhirnya ia mengerti apa itu yang disebut kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Kankurou pun ikut memeluk mereka, sebelum akhirnya Temari meresa aneh sendiri karena mereka jadi seperti teletubies. Tawa Kankurou pecah dan Gaara pun tersenyum saat Temari buru-buru melepaskan rangkulannya karena tidak ingin terkesan bodoh seperti teletubies.

"Ayo Gaara, mari kita berpesta!" sahut Kankurou. Temari tertawa dan Gaara tersenyum sambil mengagguk.

Ini adalah ulang tahun yang paling membahagiakan untuknya, karena akhirnya Gaara bisa mensyukuri hari lahirnya tersebut dengan bantuan kedua kakak tersayangnya.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Maaf bila banyak typo dan ceritanya gaje, karena bikinnya cuma dalam waktu 3 jam, alias buru-buru. Seadanya. Maaf ya kalau jelek dan lebay banget.

Reveiwnya dong, tolong!


End file.
